Amongst the War of the Metal Heads
by Demon Sabertooth
Summary: We all know that Jak and Dax have had their share of Dark Eco but what happens when Keira has her own little taste of it as well Hmm..? And it's not for the best and to make matters worse it all happens right in the middle of the War with the metal Heads
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi ppls I'm new to and I really hope you like my fic cause I've been working really hard on it.

Well any way enough of my blabbering and enjoy my fanfiction and reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!

Well any ways enjoy!

-Demon Sabertooth

Jak lay beneath a giant Dark Eco ray gasping for breath. The Baron stood a few feet away chuckling

"I never get tired of seeing you in pain even after two whole years" he said to Jak.

Jak just gave him a look of disgust and muttered Jackass under his breath.

Unfortunately the Baron heard this and gave him another charge of Dark Eco from the Ray rendering him unconscious.

Mean while outside the Baron's fortress.

"Daxter shut up! They'll hear us!" whispered Keira

"Yeah Yeah" muttered the little Ottsel.

Once everything had quieted down outside the fortress Keira helped Daxter into the ventalation system so Daxter could open the door for her. Once she was in Daxter stayed in the vents to go and find Jak. Keira tested her head set which allowed her to keep in touch with Daxter, once she was sure it worked she loaded her gun and prepared herself for one hell of a fight.

After a while the Baron got bored with his unconscious prisoner and left for the Palace.

Once the coast was clear Daxter jumped out of his hiding place and jumped on top of Jak and tried to wake him up by yelling in his ear. When that didn't work he slapped him repeatedly until he woke up.

When Jak saw Daxter on top of him he was so happy to see his friend but right when he was about to talk a faint call for Daxter was heard followed by gunshots and cries for back up.

"Daxter I'm lost where do I go!" yelled Keira Daxter winced at the high volume of her voice but ignored it "first of all where are you" said Daxter in an annoyed tone. Jak didn't ask what was going on for he was still to groggy for his head to work properly.

Keria took a quick look at her surroundings before replying "armory" in an excited tone of voice while holding off the Baron's thugs and trying not to get captured herself.

Unconscious and dead guards lay all over the floor around her either from being shot by her and her getting blow across the room from one of her grenades.

Back with Daxter and Jak

"Ok take two rights then a left once you leave the armory and you should see a heavily armored door that's the door you want ok" was Daxter's reply

"Ok thanks Dax"

Once she had reached the door she tried to get in but it was passworded so she backed a few yards away from it and switched her morph gun to the Peace Maker and fired.

It didn't work so she fired repeatedly until there was a large crack in the door, she then took out an explosive backed up another few yards pulled the ring out of it and threw it at the crack. The door exploded into uncountable pieces.

The grogginess in Jak's head was gone and the first words out of mouth were….

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"Were here to rescue you" said Keira while walking out of the dust and rubble.

A/N: Well what do you think?

I really hope you all liked this first chapter as there will be more to come and one more note when I started writing this fic it was before the second game came out and before I had a chance to play it and beat so I had tried to best to get it right from previews and character art and what not so review PLEASE!

Live long and prosper!

-Demon Sabertooth


	2. Chapter 2

Hello it's me Demon Sabertooth!

I'm really glad that everyone liked my first chapter and thank you for the reviews

It gave me a lot more confidence!

Well without further waiting heres chapter two!

Keira walked over to the chair that Jak was strapped to she changed her gun to the Blaster and fired at each individual cuff that were holding Jak back.

Once Jak was free he embraced both of his friends in an unexpected hug, which startled the both of them, but they returned the gesture nonetheless.

The Baron stood in the doorway with a group of guards fuming with anger Keira and Daxter immediately took action on the advancing guards while Daxter biting at the guards that had gone after him Keira was then surrounded and Jak was about to step in and help her but Daxter stopped him.

"Just watch she'll be ok" he reassured, Keira just smirked, she quickly switched the gun to the Vulcan Fury and sun around in circles while firing at the same time, all the guards that were surrounding her just fell in unison "if you don't want the same fate as your guards then I suggest you surrender" she taunted as she gave the Baron a teasing look.

Jak just stared in disbelief at the girl he thought he knew 'she was always so care free and fragile now she's practically fearless' he thought.

The Baron had heard and seen enough he came behind Keira while her back was turned and knocked her to the ground and pinning her down with his foot, Daxter lunged at the Baron's head but was easily swatted away by The Baron's fist.

Jak had seen enough. At that moment Jak felt a surge of power go through him, his appearance then changed, his hair turned white, his eyes became black and soulless his nails grew into long black claws and two black horns slowly sprouted from the top of his head.

Dark Eco entwined over his fingers and body. Jak then lunged at the Baron with a primal roar and hit him in the jaw with an eco-enhanced punch sending the Baron through the hole, which used to be the door to the prison.

Jak led the way out of the fortress with directions from Daxter who resumed his rightful spot on Jak's shoulder. Most of the remaining guards who hadn't come in contact with Keira ran away from Jak in fear just because of his appearance. The guards who were brave enough to stand up to him got their smashed inwards killing them.

Jak had turned back to his normal self when they exited the fortress Daxter then asked him the one question that he had been wanted to ask earlier but was to afraid to.

"When could you do that!" he yelled which hurt Jak's ear a lot.

"It's a new ability that I have acquired thanks to our good old' Baron" he said sarcastically with a hint of malice in his voice as well.

"Well what ever it was it was really cool and also kind of scary" commented keira as she began walking again and Daxter motioned Jak to follow her. Keira had led him to a dead end alley and she stopped in front of a wall that had the Baron's symbol on it and then right before his eyes it slid away to show a small hallway, which ended in another door.

As the two of them walked down the small cramped hall the second door opened automatically to reveal a small room with bunk beds lining the entrance which led to a large desk which was burning brightly on one side of the room. Keira and Daxter flopped down on a random bed clearly tired.

"We took the liberty of buying your some new clothes there in that black dresser behind you" said Keira while pointing to a small dresser. Jak gave a sigh of relief " thanks I really want to get out of these rags there really itchy" he opened the drawer and took the clothes and went behind a curtain to change. The door to the small room and Samos walked in "Keira , Daxter your back" he said and floated up in the air and looked really happy when he saw Jak walk out from behind the curtain "Jak my boy you escaped from the fortress!" exclaimed Samos

"Actually Keira and Daxter rescued me from the fortress and brought here" explained Jak.

Keira and Daxter slumped low on the bed in an attempt to fuse into the bed and out of sight,

Samos looked like he was going to explode "YOU WENT ON A RESCUE MISSION! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO PRACTICE AT THE GUN COURSE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CAPTURED OR WORSE KILLED!!" he yelled at the top of his voice and sat down clearly out of breath.

"Uh heh heh sorry" was all Keira and Daxter said in unison.

"Did I say something wrong?" questioned Jak after he saw that little display of anger Samos gave.

"I'm not mad at you Jak I'm mad at these two" he said while pointing to the two in question "but I will thank them for getting you out of that Godforsaken place and for that I will lower their punishment".

"What's our punishment?" asked Daxter in a frightened tone.

"For one week your are not to leave this place but for emergencies you can and I'm taking your guns and other weapons away as well you'll get them at the end of the week" finished Samos.

"Your kidding right? Please tell me your kidding!" said daxter with bug eyes

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves if the Baron's guards find us! I'm not going to fight them with my bare hands!" retorted Keira clearly furious.

"If that does happen your weapons will be in my top drawer if you need them" said samos "ok then" mumbled Keira.

"Sir cant you just wait to give them the punishment when we get back to our time zone and if we get back to our time zone" asked Jak

"Why?" questioned Samos

"Because I've been locked up in that fortress for so long I don't know my way around the city so Daxter and Keria could show me until I find my around the city myself".

Keira and Daxter's faces lit up with hope.

Samos pondered the idea for a while and finally came out with an answer.

"Alright your off the hook until we get home and if we get home alright" he said.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" yelled Keira while embracing her father and Jak

While Daxter was doing a little victory dance of some kind. After about five minutes Jak smacked him over the head to stop him.

"OWW! What was that for!" wailed Daxter

"To stop your embarrassing little dance if you even call that a dance" answered Jak.

Keira made her way to the door while the two friends began to argue.

"Jak come on" called Keira

"Where are we going?" questioned Jak.

"To get you a weapon" answered Keira.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Well everyone theres chapter two and I missed dinner to bring it to you.

Once again I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and please review this chapter and to remind Im still open to some constructive criticism and what not.

Well anyway chapter three will be up soon!

Bye!

Live long and Prosper (God that sounds so corny!)

-Demon Sabertooth


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! It's me again!

And before I forget to toboe's pup (did I spell that right?)

Anyway I don't really know why I keep saying that particular sign but if you or anyone else for that matter can think of a better one because that's where I'm really bad at

So if anyone can think of a better sign off them live long and prosper please fell free to tell me in your reviews.

Well enough of me blabbering heres ch.3!

Keira and Jak zoomed above the buildings and citizens of Haven City, Jak got a little when a Krimzon guard or "The Baron's thugs" as they were called zoomed past them. Keira spotted their destination and descended to the ground in front of a building called The Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. The inside of the building resembled a danky restaurant with a wrestling ring in the center and a bar against the back wall. "Hello krew got any new toys?" asked Keira while looking up at the ceiling Jak was wondering who she was talking too so he followed her gaze and had decided against it at what he saw.

A very very fat bald man or it looked like a man hovered down from the ceiling on what looked like a hovering chair with tubes inserted into him he descended and stopped in front of Keira.

"Hello Keira long time no see" he said in a sly voice

Keira just gave a look of disgust "don't even start Krew" she warned

The man called Krew hovered back a few feet and just noticed Jak behind her "and who is this your boyfriend?" he questioned.

Both Jak and Keira turned the deepest shade of red Krew just laughed "Oh I see whats going on" he said with another chuckle "Ok Krew enough now do you have any new toys" she asked again.

Krew sighed "Yes Keira I do" he pushed a button on the wall he was next to and all of the metal head trophies that were adorning the walls switched and guns were shown instead of the trophies "Pick anyone you like" he said.

Jak smiled evilly as he made his way over to the wall after a few minutes of looking around at the various guns he spotted one he like and grabbed it off the wall holding it in his hands smiling like a moron.

"Ahh I see you like that one" said Krew while floating over to him "that gun you have there is a morph gun exactly like Keira's" he finished. Keira walked over to take a closer look "It is that's cool" she commented.

"Would you like to try it out on the gun course?" she asked, Jak smile grew wider "Would I!" he yelled.

Keira led him out of the saloon and to the gun course down the street once inside she set everything up and taught him how to fire and what not after she had set up the course she opened the doors for him and watched through a floating security camera that was following him through the course.

Once Jak had finished and had exited the course he was once again smiling like maniac

"Where did you learn to shoot like that that was amazing!" she queered "well Gol and Maia's giant robot served as good target practice" he answered "Oh I guess it would it would have" she mused. After going through the course a second time Krew called them up through Keira's communicator that was in her pocket "I saw your shooting that was good and by the way boy I never got your name?" he asked "the names Jak" he replied

"Well then Jak since you a friend of Keira's I'm letting you have that gun for free along with all of the attachments that Keira also has" he finished "thank you" replied Jak as he and Keira left.

On their way back to the underground Keira made a quick stop at Mar Memorial Stadium where her garage and Apartment was so she could get something. "I see you've won a few trophies" observed Jak "Yeah but I'm not the champion" answered Keira.

"So what are we here for anyway?" asked Jak

"This" said Keira while holding up what looked like a skateboard. "What is that?" questioned Jak

"It's called a jet-board I designed and made it myself," she said proudly "I want you try it out on the course outside don't worry you'll have lots of fun with this" she said "I bet I will" he said while taking it from her.

When jak was heading to the obstacle course Daxter popped out from seemingly nowhere and joined Jak at the course. Keira told the two how to use the board through a communicator she had given them. Jak was having the time of his life on that board doing an assortment of moves that looked like he would be killed if he landed wrong. After about an hour he returned to the garage he found Keira looking at a photo album.

"What are you looking at?" asked Daxter while grabbing it from her hands and jumping on top of a shelf out of her reach, "Daxter! Give it back now or I'll throw this at you!" she threatened while brandishing a very large wrench.

"Daxter give it back to Keira" said Jak

**WHAM!!!!**

Jak spoke a little too late, Keira threw the wrench and it hit Daxter in the stomach and it clattered to the ground. Jak caught the album and Daxter in his hands and Keira picked up the wrench.

"These pictures are of us back in our own time at the village luau" said Jak while looking back at the happy people in the picture "Yeah I developed the film and put them in there" said keira

"You look good in a grass skirt and a coconut bikini top" said Jak with a grin plastered on his face "really?' asked Keira

"Yeah" said Jak. He turned the page and found a photo Daxter took it was of him and Keira kissing with everyone around them smiling with the moon behind them. Jak chuckled at the memory of him chasing Daxter up a tree when Daxter took the photo.

"What are you chuckling at?" asked Keira curious and peering over his shoulder

"I'm laughing at what I did to Daxter when he took this photo" said Jak while showing her the picture

"Oh I remember that you got so mad at Daxter you threw rocks at him while he was in the tree, that was funny to watch" she said with a chuckle in her voice.

Jak screwed up is face in thought " I wonder if I still got it?"

"Got what?" asked Keira with a puzzled look on her face

"This" said jak as he grabbed Keira by the waist and kissed her just like he did in the picture when he let her go all she could say was "WOW!"

"So I still got it?" he asked

"Hell yeah" was her reply

Daxter had seen the whole thing from his spot on the table and all he said was "Jak and Keira sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang daxter.

"Daxter! I'm gonna kill you!" screamed Keira and ran off chasing Daxter with a wrench in her hand.

Daxter came back muttering something about wrenches and head hurting "She throws hard!" he complained "What did you do Keira?" asked Jak

"Oh I just threw the wrench at his head nothing that would permanently damage his head more than it already is" she said in a casual tone.

"My head hurts" he whined to no one in particular

"Well live with it.Keira?" said Jak

"Yeah"

"Now that Daxter's awake he can show me around the city so I'll go with him is that ok?" he asked her

"Yeah, sure I have to finish something here anyway and you can keep the jet-board also".

"Thanks bye" he waved goodbye and left with Daxter on his shoulder rubbing his head.

Keira was tuning up her hoverbike for the Class 3 races when a group of Krimzon guards led by Erol the Baron's second in command. Keira inched slowly over to her gun, which was propped up against the wall. Erol motioned to the guards behind to move in, Keira then made a mad dive for her gun but one of the guards grabbed her ankles and pulled her back, the guards held her down bound her wrists and ankles and knocked her out.

A/N: OOOO cliffy well its about 9:40 at night and I have to be at someone's house tomorrow by 7:00 in the morning and I'm really tired but I was determined to upload this chapter so you all could read it see how nice I am

Well anyway I hope you all have a great day or a great night depending on what time your reading this so.

Bye!

(place sign off here) -Demon Sabertooth


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!!

Now please don't hit me yet I know I haven't updated in a whole well hear me out

The past week at school has been hell I had to work on two projects that were due this week and I had stuff with girl scouts and I am currently getting ready to go on vacation so I decided to update before you all started to sharpen your pitch forks.

So please enjoy this chappy and don't kill me PLEASE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak 2 HA I remembered this time!!!

Daxter decided they should return to the underground and when they got there a man with strange markings on his face was blocking their way the strange man was also accompanied by a blonde headed woman who was glaring at them.

"Uh Torn can we go inside please" muttered Daxter

"Daxter you can go in but your friend here cant" said the man named Torn who was currently giving Jak a dirty look

"I'm a friend of Keira and Daxter you can trust me" insured Jak

"I'll be the judge of that" sneered Torn "but I will have you do something to prove your worth" he said while motioning for Jak to come closer

"What do I have to do?" asked Jak as he walked up to Torn

"We've detected a large ammo dump in the fortress I want you to find the ammo and destroy it" explained Torn as he pointed to a map of the city he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Alright I'll do it just to earn your trust" muttered Jak as he walked away from the alley and back out into the city streets. Jak's curiosity got the better of him "Who was that guy back there and why didn't he let me in?" asked Jak who was waiting for Daxter to answer "That was Torn he is second in command of a secret society that's waging war against Baron Praxis and as you know it's called the underground and Keira, I and log in the head are part of it" explained Daxter in a boring tone not clearly interested in the whole matter.

"Did you guys have to complete a task to get in?' asked jak

"Yeah we did Torn isn't a very trusting guy at first but once he gets to know you better and is sure of your abilities then he'll start to get nicer toward you" commented Daxter as they entered the fortress and came across a large tank, when it didn't move they walked through the second doorway which led them further into the fortress when they heard a strange female voice clearly a computers "Unauthorized use of fortress door activating security tank".

The tank came to life and immediately started shooting at them.

Jak ran up the walkway while doing everything he could to dodge the tanks fire and not become barbeque while at the same time he was dodging trip lasers that would activate security cannons along the walls.

Jak had reached a dead end until he saw a pole sticking out of the wall above a large box so he jumped onto the box and grabbed the pole and flipped himself onto another walkway away from the tank or so he thought.

The tank smashed through the wall and started shooting at Jak again who was becoming clearly annoyed with the hunk of metal.

In order for them to get out of the tanks fire and safely away from it they would have to break two electrical bulbs that controlled the electric barrier on the sides of the doors that was their only means of escape. Jak destroyed the bulbs easily with no help from the tank that was shooting at them from at below on the ground and he high-tailed it though the door and away from the tank finally.

Jak then had to deal with annoying Krimzon guards that were no match for him and his gun as he eliminated them one by one until they finally reached the room with the ammo and in as the two of them walked in Jak had found a red security pass and he explained to Jak how to use it and the whole deal about it when they heard a noise underneath them.

Two Krimzon guards and two metal heads were below them with a shipment of eco and they heard one of the guards telling the metal heads to take the ammo and get out when the two of them heard a noise on their level.

A second tank had appeared and had its guns pointed at them and as Jak began to run around the ammo trying to get away from the tank the tank had shot a component of the ammo and it began to steam and the computerized female voice could be heard again saying: "Warning back up cooling systems damaged warning!"

Jak continued to run around the ammo letting the tank destroy the ammo and when it was about to explode a door opened and the boys ran for it like crazy.

Time seemed to slow down while they were running, the blast sent both of them hurtling out of the door and down to the ground and Jak with out knowing it had landed on Daxter and was looking around for his buddy when he felt something move below him.

Daxter popped out from beneath him panting.

"This place has two much excitement lets move back to the country" pleaded Daxter.

The two of them tiredly made their way back to the underground where Torn was waiting for them inside.

"I'm glad your back I have another mission for you" said Torn while Daxter groaned tiredly but none the less was ready for more excitement,

"Whatever it is we'll take it!" Daxter yelled

"Good…One of the undergrounds most courageous members has been captured and taken to the fortress and has been tortured not stop with Plasmite Dark Eco which a newly found type of eco that is more effective then dark eco a hundred fold and the Baron likes it" explained Torn with a scow on his face as he mentioned the Baron.

"I don't need to go in rescue missions that's your problem not mine!" yelled Jak

"Maybe you would change your mind when you find out who the person is" added Torn.

Jak sighed "Fine who is it?" he said in a bored tone.

"Jak, Keira's the prisoner" muttered torn.

Jak was stunned and couldn't believe what he was hearing and the image of Keira strapped to the same table he was just recently.

Hope you all like it and I wont be posting again until I get back from vacation, which is the 21st of December so I wish you all very merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukah!

(Still don't have a sign off!) -Demon Sabertooth


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! I'm back and thank you every one for your reviews I just love reading them its like Christmas every time and I love it!

So yes I'm back from my vacation and it was a blast and now I'm back to writing.

Well enjoy this new chapter and thank you for waiting and not sending me flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jak bolted out of the underground and straight to the fortress and Daxter showed him a ventilation shaft that Jak could fit into.

While the two were crawling in the shaft they eavesdropped on a couple of guards talking.

"Hey did you hear that the girl Erol brought in is the Baron's latest and prized experiment?"

Yeah I heard his experiments are almost complete and that she gonna be ten times stronger than his last specimen where ever that bastard escaped too"

"And I also heard that when she gets into fits of rage and changes due to the eco in her in order for the Baron to control her he has a collar on her that sends bolts of electricity through her at the touch of a button and he's trying to make her change permanent so that she will be able to help us find that traitor Torn and the whole underground and help us in the fight against the metal heads" said the first guard

"Yeah that sure would be a good help"

Jak had heard all he needed hear he waited till' the guards left and continued crawling when he came to a very familiar place he saw Keira in a Krimzon guard uniform with out the helmet.

"Well Erol this last Eco injection will be the last and she will be a supreme weapon against the metal heads and that pest Jak," said Praxis while staring at Keira

"Well Keira how do you feel right now?" asked Erol

"Heh how do you think I feel JACKASS!" she yelled as she spat in his face.

"I've had just about enough of your insults Baron Praxis may I?" asked Erol as he motioned to lever not far away from him.

The Baron nodded and Erol smiled evilly at Keira,

"Your gonna regret ever saying that to me" he sneered.

He pulled the lever toward himself and it caused the machine above Keira to whir to life as it came slowly came down toward her as fear filled her face.

Erol and the Baron watched as Keira screamed in pain from the injection and then her body changed.

Her eyes became jet black and no other color could be seen in them, her hair changed to the color of a ravens feathers, her skin turned ghost white and her nails grew into long black claws, her feet broke the bottom of her boots as they changed into that of a lions and a lions tail poked out of the back of her armor and a pair of bird-like wings broke through the armor from her shoulder blades.

Jak could not believe his eyes she looked terrifying, Daxter was hiding under Jak's hair because of her appearance.

"Excellent" smiled the Baron "release her from the table and the collar" he commanded

"Sir do you think that's such a good idea?" asked Erol eyeing Keira with a little fear in his heart.

"Just do it".

Before Erol could release her she broke the restraints off the table and tore the collar off her neck revealing bloody marks where the collar had latched itself around her neck and the wounds were already beginning to heal.

"You work for me now Keira, you will obey my every command" said Praxis in a hypnotically tone f voice,

Keira nodded and followed the Baron and Erol out of the room.

"Oh and Erol make sure you get her some new armor that can fit around her wings and make a hole for her tail and don't bother getting her boots" said the Baron

"Yes sir" replied Erol.

As they disappeared from view.

When Jak and Daxter crept out of the fortress and back into the city Jak just slumped down against the wall and just stared at the ground as Daxter sat beside him both over come by grief.

Keira followed the Baron silently into an assembly hall except for the clinking of her new black armor that distinguished her from the rest of the guards.

When the Baron walked in with Keira behind him the whole room grew silent as they waited for Praxis to speak.

"My faithful guards this will be your new partner and she is not a metal head, many of you may have heard about an experiment I was conducting she is the finished product of that experiment her name id Keira and she will be patrolling the streets with you to find that menace Jak and help with our war against the meta heads!" he yelled into the microphone.

All the guards cheered in agreement and afraid Keira might swipe at them they approached cautiously but Keira told them she wouldn't hurt them in her same voice ony it sounded dark and menacing as they all came up to her and started asking question.

When jak returned to the underground he saw an old man and a silent green haired boy.

Torn saw Jak and introduced him to the two.

"Jak this is Kor. …And some kid" he said

"Hey" muttered Jak sadly

"Daxter what's the matter with him and where is keira?" questioned Torn

Daxter was about to speak but Jak interrupted him,

"She's gone we cant save her now" he muttered with his back toward the group as he sat on one of the beds staring off into space.

Torn looked overly confused "What? Why cant we save her?" he pressed

She's been turned into a monster or a Dark Warrior as I heard the Baron say when I was looking Jak" explained Daxter

"That sounds absolutely horrible!' said the old man known as Kor

"Yeah it does" grunted Torn.

The whole room was engulfed in silence until Kor broke it.

"Torn, we must keep this child safe" he said continuing the conversation he had had with Torn before Jak and Daxter had come back

"Jak someone's gonna need to inform her father and you know him better than I do" said Torn

"Informme of what?"

Jak looked up to see Samos coming down the stairs.

"Oh hello Samos they wanted me to tell you that Keira works for Baron praxis now he had her captured her and turned her into a dark Warrior" Said Jak painfully.

"What!" screamed a frightened Samos.

"Yeah she's been captured for a week but we couldn't get a hold of you while you were out meditating in Haven forest" Said Torn

"So does that mean we have a another enemy to worry about?' asked Kor

"I'm afraid yes and she knows where the Underground is the Baron will most likely have her lead him here after he eliminates the Metal Heads, Jak if she does attack the Underground you're the only one here that's strong enough to hold her off" said Torn apparently talking to Jak

But I cant hurt she's one of my best friends" yelled Jak

"She's not your friend anymore she'd like nothing more than to kill you if Praxis ordered it" said Kor.

"Stay out of this old man you don't even know her!" roared Jak as he pulled out his blaster and pointed it at Kor eyes filled with rage.

"I know she probably would kill me if the Baron ordered but I cant hurt her she's my friend " said jak as he sat back down.

"Jak at least when you find her or fight her knock her out and bring her back here so we can at least try and help her turn back normal" said Samos greatly angered by the whole ordeal

"You wont mind cause she is your daughter" asked Jak

"I don't mind," replied Samos

Jak walked out the door with Daxter on his shoulder to go find Keira.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you guys think?

Well please tell in your reviews and please do review every single one of you and the next chapter will be good I assure you but I probably wont be updating till after Christmas so please be patient.

R&R! PLEASE!

Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukah and a Merry Kwanzaa

And a Happy New Year!

- Demon Sabertooth


	6. Chapter 6

Hello please don't kill me for this late up-date I got so wrapped up in by Christmas break I was loving it.

So please don't kill and here's my next chapter and I really hope you all like it cause I like it too ssssoooooooo

R&R! PLEASE I need your nice reviews ahem **cough** sorry about that I'm turning into one of my friends who rights very scary fanfictions in my opinion their shonen-ai and to any one who likes that go to Dark Grave Robber that's her pen name.

But for now enjoy this chapter

Keira was walking through the dirty streets of Haven City surrounded by five Krimzon Guards and one was talking to her.

Jak couldn't make out what they were saying from his vantage point behind a wall.

Keira said something to the guard she was talking to and he motioned to the other guards to leave so they all saluted Keira once and left.

Jak then saw the moment he was waiting for but he remembered there were still guards around so he stayed behind the wall.

Keira spread her wings gave a mighty flap and flew away.

Jak quietly cursed and hijacked the nearest zoomer and followed her.

Keira looked below her and saw Jak following her and she dove at him claws extended and an angry look on her face. Being the good driver Jak was he sped forward going under her and headed straight for the Underground.

Keira was close on Jak's tail when he approached the alley that housed the Underground.

Jak sped toward the wall at the end of the alley hoping Keira was to wrapped up in chasing him to notice the oncoming wall, Jak slammed on to the brakes at the last minute, Keira hit the wall with full force and tumbled to the ground leaving a large crater in the wall.

The crash to Jak's dismay didn't knock her out it only angered her he then only had one choice he'd have to fight her.

Jak took out his gun while Daxter ran for cover, Keira just chuckled "You really think you can fight beat me huh" "I don't want to hurt you Keira but I have too" growled Jak.

Keira just scowled at him and lunged at him claws open and ready to taer something to ribbons but she missed as Jak side-stepped and shot at her back with the blaster.

Keira roared in pain from the shots "Give ME The BOY!" she yelled as she whipped around and dug her claws across Jak's chest.

Jak doubled over in pain as the three large gashes started to ooze blood soaking what was left of his tunic and down to his pants.

"C'mon get u and fight me like a man" she yelled at him.

Jak rose to his feet struggling but managed to stand he gave Keira one last look before summoning his inner demon: Dark Jak.

Dark Jak sneered at Keira with his black eyes clearly angry about the fact of another Dark Warrior.

"You!" he hissed while pointing at Keira "You must die!" he roared as he lunged at her and pinned her to the ground.

The two of them fought like animals tumbling on the ground slashing at each other in never ending waves, they separated both badly injured and panting but neither of them was going to back down.

Keira then realized she couldn't beat this beast and took to the sky but was dragged down by Dark Jak as his claws dug into her legs, once he had her on the ground he performed the Dark Bomb.

Keira screamed in Pain as the dark Eco washed over her.

Summoning the last of her strength she made an attempt to strangle the now back to normal Jak but before she could Jak took out the Peace Maker and held it between his arm and his ribs and reluctantly shot a ball of electricity at her.

The blow flung Keira into another wall and she crumpled to the ground in a heap finally unconscious.

Torn and the rest of the gang (Samos, Young Samos, Tess, Kor, and the kid don't ask why I just had them poof in there) came outside to see what all the noise was about and they got their answer when they saw an unconscious Keira and a badly bleeding Jak on his knees.

"Is that my daughter?!" asked old Samos as he stared at the heap on the ground covered partly by her wings as lose feathers danced on the wind.

"Yeah we need to get her into the Underground so we can help her" panted Jak.

Old Samos and Young Samos used their levitation ability to carry Keira into the Underground; Torn helped Jak into the Underground with Daxter following close behing clearly shaken.

Sorry once again for the late update and I really hope you all liked this chappy I didn't like writing it though I hate it when I have to hurt characters I like I just don't like it.

Well any way the next chapter will be up soon (I hope OO)

Well anyway…..R&R!

Bye!

(Still don't have a sign off someone help me I'm open to suggestion anything!)

- Demon Sabertooth


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so so sorry everybody!! (**Begs forgiveness**)

I never meant to keep all of you waiting this long it's just that school started u again and so far I have been in what I like to call the UGH mode.

It's when you know you have to do something but you just put it off for a long time well that's what I was like for the first week back of school but I'm out of it now so YAY!!

(does happy dance) I beat Jak 3 and I am really proud of myself for doing so but I hate one part of the ending and to those who have beaten it as well know exactly what I'm talking about.

And to those who haven't beaten it you'll see sooner or later.

Ok I'll stop talking and here is chappy 7!

Both of the Samos' placed Keira on one of the empty bunks while Torn helped Jak to a chair. Old Samos began healing and bandaging his daughter's wounds while the young Samos healed and bandaged Jak.

"The Baron did that to my daughter?" questioned Old Samos while casting worried looks to Keira from his seat around Torn's desk, which is where everyone was situated so that they could discuss Keira's condition and a way to treat it.

"When she wakes up she's gonna attack us you know" said Kor blankly.

"Well I hope she doesn't cause if she does she'll go for the boy first" stated Jak as Young Samos finished bandaging his chest.

"And how do you know that will happen?" asked Torn coldly.

"Because she mentioned him while I was fighting her outside" came Jak's muffled voice from under his tunic as he was putting it back on.

"It's worse than I thought" muttered Kor.

Everyone gave him a weird look which suggested that he continue with whatever he was muttering about

"Now I see why Praxis had her looking for this boy, it's because he may be the lost heir to this city I know this because of the amulet that he wears around his neck is the symbol of Marr who is the founder of Haven City as most of you know already but that's not important. He must have ordered Keira to find the boy and bring him to him so that he could kill the child, with the child gone there would be no one left to inherit the throne and he would be free to rule over the city but the child being alive hasn't stopped him so far but thanks to you Jak this boy will live to see another day" concluded Kor as he motioned toward the child that was sitting in his lap oblivious to the conversation.

'Man do I have a splitting headache' thought Keira as she slowly sitting up and reaching behind her to find the lump that was annoying her.

When she touched the so called and traced it to the base where she found out it was attached to her she slowly craned her head to get a better look at it when she found the lump to be a pair of raven colored wings that were attached to her.

She screamed when she saw them alerting everyone around the table that she awake.

"Crap!!" yelled Jak and Torn as they pointed their guns at her.

Keira gave a flap of her wings and in an instant was holding onto the ceiling with her claws.

"Calm down and stop acting like I'm gonna bite your bloody head off!" she yelled at them while crawling along the ceiling like a bug.

Jak and Torn reluctantly put their guns away and Keira landed on the floor as a terrible pain racked her entire body and she gasped form the pain, she loked down at her body to find it bandaged.

"What happened and why does my body hurt so much?" she asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Jak when you shot her you must have broken the Dark Eco's grasp on her mind! " exclaimed old Samos.

"WHAT!" yelled Keira while staring at Jak in shock.

"You were going after the boy I had to stop you somehow," he said

"Ok once again why does my body hurt so much?" she asked again

"You can thank me for that as well. I had to fight you outside the underground so I turned into my alter-ego and we both attacked each other like animals or that's what Daxter told us at least" explained Jak with an 'I'm sorry' look on his face.

"I attacked you…" whispered Keira while she slumped down to the floor guilt etched on her face and it could also be seen in her dark eyes.

"Psst everyone leave the room except Keira and Jak," whispered Daxter into Samos' ear then Samos relayed to everyone else and everyone quietly left as the door clicked shut behind them.

Keira looked up from her staring contest with the floor to find the only other person in the room was Jak.

"Tell me the truth Jak how bad do I look?" she asked him

Jak knew he had to tell the truth she knew when he lied.

"Truthfully you make a metal head look as harmless as a teddy bear' he said sadly.

"I thought so" she muttered

She them spotted a cracked full-length mirror against the furnace and walked over to it.

She stood in front of the mirror and spread her wings to their extent and winced at her appearance.

Jak walked up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Just think we have more I common now" he said with a smile and was rewarded when she gave a small chuckle at his comment.

"Yeah I guess your right" she said with a smile, no longer depressed she turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Jak with a curious look on his face.

"I'm going to go take care of some business" she said with a firm tone of voice, when she opened the door everyone fell to her feet except Torn who was cleaning one of his pistols.

"You guys were eavesdropping weren't you?" she said with a icy tone in her voice.

"uh n-n-no we weren't we were uhhh just going to go and check on you two" stuttered Daxter

"rrrriiiggghhhttt" she said in a casual tone and walked past them.

Daxter gave a sigh of relief and relaxed, Keira gave a few flaps of her wings and hovered a few feet off the ground and flew over the group.

"But if you eavesdrop on us again I'll hurt you so bad you'll wish you were dead" she said with a wide smile and flew into the sky over the buildings.

Jak walked out of the Underground to find a very pale and scared Daxter sitting on the ground.

"Let me guess you were eavesdropping on us weren't you" said Jak,

Daxter gave a little nod.

"And she threatened you"Jak guessed again.

Daxter gave another little nod

"Thought so" said Jak as he picked up Daxter and placed him on his shoulder and walked out of the alley.

Well there you go I really hope every one liked it and I apologize again for the late update.

Well I guess that's all I have to say so till next time.

-Demon Sabertooth


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hello every one

As you may know I haven't updated my fanfiction in quite some time the reason is that I have been busy with school. I had to study for finals a few weeks ago and last week was when they were held and I have just entered the second semester and I am very tired from it.

What I am trying to say is that from now on I may be only updating on the weekends or when I feel like and don't get me wrong I love sharing my story with you its just that I have become even more lazy than usual and I don't really like it but what can I say it's a habit.

Thank You to all of those nice people who have read this far and have not cussed me out and so on and such if you have any comments or inquires please feel free to tell by reviewing and if you just want to flame me and insult and etc. then I'm open to that as well.

I will accept anything you have to say and please if you have any ideas that you think will help me then please tell me ASAP.

Thank you once again for reading this far and please try to understand what I'm trying to say if you don't.

- Demon Sabertooth


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm Sorry I'm soooo sorry everyone I just forgot about it to tell the truth and school has killed me with work and that's no lie ask my fellow author Dark Tomb Robber well here it is the long awaited chapter and once again please forgive me for the long update but hey it could have been longer and a Happy Memorial Day everyone!

Keira spotted Erol in the agriculture district of Haven City, Keira practiced making her voice emotionless and when she felt like she had it down she descended behind him.

Erol felt a presence behind him and whipped around to find Keira staring at him darkly which made him uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" he spat in her face.

Keira calmly wiped the spit from her face and glared at him,

"First of all don't yell at me because I can rip you to shreds before you can count to ten!" she yelled quickly loosing her patience while she brandished her claws in front of his face, she quickly settled down and calmly asked him,

"I want to talk to you"

"Ok. About what?" he answered in a nonchalant manner.

""I want you to release the other prisoners in the fortress, I've been thinking and what your doing isn't right."

Erol just stared at her and after a few seconds started to burst with laughter,

"You hahahaha can't be hahahaha serious?" he said in between his fits of laughter.

Keira just lost all patience and in her anger punched the laughing commander in the gut. Erol's laughter turned into cries of pain as he doubled over in pain from the blow, Keira like the site of Erol in pain and a smile crept across her lips revealing her fangs, she bent down so she was at eye-level with him.

"This is fun." Was her answer to his face as looked at her an angry glare mixed in with pained looks washed onto his face.

"Do you like seeing me in pain?" he croaked as he tried to regain his composure.

"Yes I do" was her short reply as she punched him in the mouth which leveled him with the ground.

By now a small had begun to form around the pair and many people were already placing bets as to who the victor would be.

"I place twenty dollars on the scary whit chick" yelled out one man trying to be heard over the other cheering citizens.

"Oh really….well match your bet and my money is on Erol." Said another man who clearly had great faith in Erol as the commander got up off the ground and took a fighting stance swiping punches at Keira's face but all he hit was air.

"What's wrong Erol? I'm waiting for the fight to start" she taunted as she continued to dodge his punches with ease. She then went on the offensive running behind him and kicking him in the back she went next to his body on the floor and threw his body up in the air with her foot and then kicked him in the stomach as he fell as a soccer player would to a soccer ball.

The crowed moved out of the way as Erol went streaking past them into a wall they then resumed their positions around the two fighters making a human wall once again.

Keira was getting bored with her opponent. "whats wring with you Erol why don't you throw a real punch not these fakers that you've been throwing at me?"

"Its part of the Krimzon Guard code we can't hit a woman." He wheezed as he tried to stand swaying a bit but he managed to stay standing.

Keira put her hand on her chin and pretended that she was thinking, "Gee you can't hit a woman which means you cant hit me no matter what I look like, but you can kidnap me strap me to a chair and inject me with Plasmite dark Eco which is a hundred times stronger than regular Dark Eco and a hell of a lot more painful!" she yelled.

The entire crowd that was watching gasped in unison as they acquired a new subject to gossip about and started murmuring amongst eachother.

As the fight continued Erol tried to put land a few punches on Keira but was losing horribly every time he tried to punch her he would miss and would get more punches in various parts of his body he finally just slumped down on the floor and panted.

Keira had gotten really bored by that time and had decided to end the little fiasco.

"Eveyone stand back I don't want any of you to get hurt!" she yelled at the on-lookers as they obeyed her command and stepped back a few feet.

Keira shot into the sky and when she was high enough she came crashing down, the claws on her right hand extended toward the ground, she performed a perfect Dark Bomb that Jak had taught her earlier.

As the waves of Eco washed over Erol he screamed and writhed in pain and the man that had put his money on Erol hung his head in defeat and handed his money over to the man that bet on Keira and walked away.

Keira wiped the dust off herself, and Erol groaned in pain where her lay a crumpled mess on the ground.

Keira chuckled at his pitiful sight.

"Hey let us through we can't see what's happening!" yelled an awfully familiar voice that turned out to be Daxter atop Jak's shoulder.

"What happened here? I thought you said you had some business to take care of?" asked Jak as he stared at Erol who lay on his back unconscious.

"I did I just finished it." She replied while pointing to the black, blue, and bloody Erol,

"Wait a minute your business was to beat up Erol?" asked Jak in disbelief,

"Yes" was her happy reply.

"Why didn't you tell me I've wanted to kick his scrawny ass for years!" said Jak disappointed that he had missed his chance.

"Well you can try and kick the crap out of him but I kinda already did."

"Step aside move along hurry up!" yelled one guard to the citizens as his partner followed close behind.

"Come on we better leave." Said Jak hearing the guards approaching,

"Good idea" and the three of them pushed their way out of the dispersing crowd as the two guards reached Erol.

"What happened to you!" said one of the guard as he looked Erol up and down,

"Shut up ok! I feel like crap!" he yelled as he slowly regained consciousness

"You look like it too" said the other guard and he couldn't have described Erol any better,

The only way you could tell it was Erol was because of his uniform, he had a broken nose where blood was flowing out onto his chest and he also had a few missing teeth, he had two black eyes and a few broken ribs and gashes all over his body courtesy of Keira's claws, in short he looked like a lab experiment gone horribly wrong.

Both of the guards tried to clean him up the best they could with out the remaining citizens trying to injure him further.

When the carrier they had called for came they loaded Erol onto a stretcher and put him the carrier to be taken to the hospital in South Town.

A/N: Done the long awaited update and once again I'm so sorry to make you wait so long please find it in your hearts to forgive me please.

I am also sorry of my grammar sucks it's not my strongest subject and my editor hasn't looked at my notebook where I keep this FanFiction for quite some time so I really hope you enjoyed and I hope to update soon so once again have a great Memorial Day!

Demon Sabertooth


End file.
